he goals of this program are to develop the institutional and curricular infrastructure to initiate and promote joint graduate degree programs for computationally oriented scientists who have an understanding of the disciplines related to cancer biology and issues related to health disparities research. The project supports a period of data gathering, course alignment, defining course objectives, and the curriculum mapping, development, and assessment necessary for creating bioinformatics and computational biology emphases and eventually joint degree programs. By adapting instructional materials already developed at UTHSCSA and making connections with the data and research problems of UTHSCSA cancer/health disparities researchers, the program with help faculty develop a computational, evidence-based approach to teaching about cancer biology and health disparities at UTSA. /initially. a bioinformatics concentration/track will beset up including the necessary course development for this new track.